A Correspondence Most Unique
by Chyna Rose
Summary: Part one of the Most Unique Trillogy. An interesting letter is sent, setting the stage for events in the trillogy.


A Correspondence Most Unique

By Chyna Rose

Disclaimer: Gargoyles belongs to Disney, not me. I make no money off this.

Author's Note: I'm back in the fandom. Better run for cover. This fic was brought to you courtesy of the size C-4 nib for my calligraphy pen. I was messing around with it, and ended up writing this. There will be two companion fics to this; one for Emily's discussion with Lex and one for Emily's job with Demona.  Consider this part one of the Most Unique trilogy.

To Ms. Goldman and Tanaka-san,

I must confess that my curiosity has once again gotten the better of me. Don't worry, I am unharmed. I am fully aware of the risks involved with my current little 'obsession'

An opportunity presented itself a few nights ago. It was a clear night, if a bit cold. I was out in my garden reading, when the opportunity I mentioned fell into my lap – quite literally.

As you are already aware, it is a dream of mine to make contact with other non-human species. I guess that's what happens when you grow up on science fiction shows and fantasy novels. And I would kindly thank you for refraining from commenting on my semi-obsession with that particular book series (you know which one I'm talking about). I'm not the only adult who reads them – why do you think that they came out with an adult cover version. Not that that would stop me.

But I'm getting off track; another of my flaws. I was startled out of my reading by a gargoyle. He (and I'm absolutely certain that he was a he) crash landed, half conscious and badly hurt. One wing in particular was badly torn up.

Before I continue, I feel I could enter in a description of the gargoyle. I earnestly hope that this information will not be misused. I have offered up my home as a sanctuary to him and his clan should they ever need one.

He wasn't very tall; perhaps a little taller than me, with a slight build. Perhaps his most unique feature was his wings. His skin color was a drab olive green, and his head was completely smooth; no hair, horns, bumps, or other protrusions. His wings though… His wings were structured much in the same way as that found in sugar gliders and other such mammals. These skin flaps were supported by a bony strut that, in shape, resembled a rib.

As he was injured, I brought him inside, making sure to erase all signs of his having been there. I may be impulsive, but I am not foolish. I do not take needless chances. I have always personally believed that the Quarrymen are a bigger threat than what they claim gargoyles to be. More so now that I've met one (There are some things that I will never understand; fanatical ideals are one of them).

Once his wounds were attended to, and I had succeeded in convincing him that I wasn't going to kill him (not that I blame him for being suspicious), I was able to speak with him. I must confess that I enjoyed his company greatly.

Lex, as he asked to be called, is a member of the Manhattan Clan (as I suspected). The Manhattan Clan is a transplanted clan; originally from Scotland. He's actually quite intelligent, and just so happens to enjoy the same things I do. It turns out that Lex is as big an anime geek as I am, and has actually read some of my on-line work. I told you that fanfiction was not a useless hobby.

I think that it should come as no surprise that gargoyles are literate. The fact that they can speak and understand human language, I believe, is the key indicator that they would be able to read. Provided, like any human, they are taught how (I am already forming a few theories on the parallel evolution of humans and gargoyles).

Our conversation lasted far into the night, and spanned a myriad of topics. I learned much about gargoyle society, and my companion on an individual basis. The topics of biology and clan history were avoided for obvious reasons. That is something I refuse to push him on. He'll tell me when he feels comfortable enough to tell me. I don't blame him for that.

It turns out that gargoyle society is just as rich and complex as any human one. Each clan has its own history and mythos, passed down in a largely oral tradition. Unfortunately, Lex wasn't able to tell me much along the lines of this. He doesn't know much beyond what his clan elders have told him, and much of his clan's lore was lost in a massacre. I wasn't able to get much of anything out of him after that until we watched a few of my anime DVDs.

Lex is so… As you may know, it is hard for me to find a guy willing to give me a second chance. Such is the lot of the overweight and small of chest, I guess. Obviously, a gargoyle's not going to care about a little fat. So is it any wonder that I started to develop a crush on him?

Of course, I realize that it would never work out between us. Never mind the fact that we are of two entirely different species. You see, I learned a very important thing about gargoyles while Lex was in my home.

Like humans, there is homosexuality among gargoyles. But unlike humans, such individuals are fully accepted within the clan. Lucky them, I guess.

Oh, come off it. I know what you're going to say. Give me **some** credit. Please understand that there was no reason for me to know what was going to happen. Precognition isn't my area of expertise, after all. Emotions and gut reactions cannot be really controlled. Of course you can control how you **react** to them, but you cannot control the feelings themselves.

Regardless of how I feel, I hope to continue my friendship with Lex. He is an amazing person, and we have a lot of fun together (although currently on an internet basis). It's great having someone to watch anime and talk about the hot bishounen with.

Don't worry, I am continuing to take my medication. I know how important that is. As it stands, I am in no danger of succumbing to my disease. I will continue to exorcise my demons on paper.

In other news, I am beginning a new job on Tuesday. I will be cataloging and archiving books for Ms. Destine of Night Stone Unlimited. I look forward to this. Ms. Destine has one of the largest collections of antique books in New York. There are even rumors that her collection includes magical texts. Before you ask, no, I can't send you a copy of them while I'm archiving them. I will **not** compromise myself that way – or jeopardize this job.

Sincerely,

Emily


End file.
